


Don't Speak

by DistractedDream



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Drabble, Established Relationship, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Pure Smut, gladnoct - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-05
Updated: 2019-07-05
Packaged: 2020-06-16 05:46:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19640254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DistractedDream/pseuds/DistractedDream
Summary: Bringing yet another example of quick and dirty!





	Don't Speak

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little something I wrote quickly.
> 
> Comments and kudos are much appreciated and keep me writing! I can be found on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/distractedream) at Distractedream and [Tumblr](https://distracteddream.tumblr.com/), [Instagram](https://www.instagram.com/distracteddream/), and [Spotify](https://open.spotify.com/user/distracteddream?si=_Yuds57lRve_hXzKrEF05Q) at DistractedDream. Enjoy!

He buried his fingers in blue-black feathered locks and tightened his grip on the smooth pale hip under him. With a tug, Gladio pulled Noct backwards by his hair, making his prince's back bow, pinned by his hips to the table below. "This what you needed? An attitude adjustment?" Noct's mouth hung open, eyes dark and unfocused. His only answer was a whine, low in his throat, and a sad attempt to grind his ass back along Gladio's crotch. "Nothin' to say now, hunh? You were plenty enough lippy earlier." He rolled his hips, giving Noct what he wanted, the full outline of his hard cock in his sweats wedged between Noct's naked ass. Noct's hands slapped down on the table, fingertips digging in until they turned white. "You do it deliberately. Don't you? Keep teasin' and provokin' me until I give you exactly what you want. I oughta leave you just like this." Noct whimpered, trying to shake his head as Gladio tugged his hair to hold him still, exposing the line of his throat. "Fuckin' you would be rewardin' you," Gladio growled against his skin, the stubble along his cheek making Noct tremble. "Think you deserve a reward after that behavior? Hm?" He slid his cock against his ass to emphasize his point and chuckled as Noct shook harder under him. "Look at you. So fuckin' needy for my dick." He shifted his legs wider, using his weight to hold Noct down, hand slipping from his hip to his cock. Gladio's hand curled around Noct's length, squeezing as he stroked him. His thumb rubbed over his slit, using the wetness there to lubricate the movement. "Shit, you're gonna cum just like this, aren't you? All over the table. Leave a mess for Iggy to clean up." Noct choked on a moan, his dick twitching in Gladio's fist. "Fuck, princess." He let go off Noct's hair briefly to yank his sweats out of the way, groaning as the heat of his cock pushed between Noct's cheeks. Noct tried to fall forward, but Gladio gripped his hair again, treated to a wordless cry as he put Noct back into position. Noct couldn't move his hips, relying on Gladio's hand as it jacked him faster and faster and Gladio grinding into his ass. "C'mon, Noct. Show me what you got." His prince reached back, desperately clawing at his Shield's thigh, panting, his eyes open into slits as he lost himself to Gladio's manhandling. "That's it. Cum for me, princess. Just like this. Just like I want you." Noct dropped his head back onto Gladio's shoulder, spine arching, as he came over the table. Watching Noct break apart was better than his best wet dream and Gladio grabbed Noct's hip, fingers bruising him, holding him steady as he bucked into his ass, spending his load over Noct's back.

He finally released Noct, letting him melt onto the table, heedless of the mess. If Prompto had been around, Gladio would have insisted on a photo. Instead, he simply drank in the sight, memorizing the faint contrast of his cum against Noct's skin. "You're a brat," he murmured. "But you're my brat." He smoothed his palms up Noct's spine, rubbing the sticky mess into his skin, rubbing out the tension from holding the position for so long. When he heard Noct sigh and felt his muscles relax, his Shield scooped him into his arms, carrying him to bed, Noct pressing his face into Gladio's chest with a soft noise. "Love you too, Noct. So damn much."


End file.
